A couple of things can happen
by tinuviel-darkflower
Summary: Girl falls into ME. She has to go on this journey with some peeps. She gets to bugg the crap out of them.


Elentari

( But that's just who they think I am) 

   I walked around the streets of Beverly Hills on Halloween night. Small children who saw me, had mistaken me as an elf. Well. No duh! That's who I'm supposed to be. I was dressed in the clothes of Lorien archers, a pack that held my CD player and CDs with gelatin ears and my black hair in a half ponytail with a dozen small braids and my sideburns hanging in front of my ears like Arwen's. Just no bow and arrows. I did have a sword though. I had an elfish name. Elentari. Let me tell you about myself. I'm the top gymnast in the country, I've got a black belt in most martial arts, and I've taken weaponry, archery and horseback riding. I'm a master at each. I'm sixteen and **obsessed **with the Lord of the Rings. Seriously. I've learned the grey tongue and everything.                                           

   My parents died in a car accident and so I live with my Hawaiian nani or nanny. I'm also really, really, really rich. I continued walking. I decided to eat my candy over at the abandoned mansion where there was a well.

    I reached the mansion and went around back to the garden. The plants that had been there were all dead. The trees were gnarled and rotting. I sat at the edge of the well and began eating my candy. I put my candy bag down and looked around. Usually there would be some kids around here in Halloween. Before I could do anything, I felt the well side crumble and I fell in. 

     I don't know how long I fell but I knew that the well was deep. I continued falling, but the weird thing was that I was now falling through the sky and it was day time. When I fell into the well in was night. Weird. Very weird. I turned  over in the air so I faced the ground. I had free falled out of airplanes in New Zealand before so I knew what to do. I spread my arms out and closed my eyes. My cloak was still around my neck so I grabbed the other ends of it and used it as a parachute. I landed on top of someone.

     I rolled off of the person. It was some blonde hottie. I didn't waste a second. I ran as fast as my strong legs would go. I continued running as I heard people running after me. I climbed up a tree and sat perfectly still. The blonde guy and some other guy stood beneath the tree that I was hiding in, " Where did she go?" asked the guy with dark brown hair. Those guys seemed to be really familiar, " Of that I can not answer," answered the blonde guy, " Should we continue pursuit?" asked the guy with brown hair, " Yes this capture may prove interesting," Puh-lease. My capture? Okay, so here I am in who knows where, in a tree with a couple of guys in tights chasing me. How weird can it get? A giggle passed my lips and Blondie looked up for me. For a split second we stared at each other mesmerized. Then I was bounding from tree to tree, Blondie always in the spot where I was last. I lost my footing and hung from a branch. I swung from the branch to another as it gave way. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins. I fell from a slippery tree and landed on my butt. Hard. Blondie stood where I had fallen. Man, what was that guy high on? He wasn't breaking a sweat or anything. 

 I continued my escape on foot and accidentally rammed into the other guy, "Let me go!" I shouted, " Why would an elf be fleeing us?" he demanded. I semi ignored that remark, "Hey do you wanna be able to have kids?" I asked him, "What do you mean , 'Do I want to be able to have kids'?" he asked. " This is what it means, you crack head!" I kicked him hard in his crotch. He let me go and doubled over in pain as I fled. But Blondie here was hot on my heels. Man, this guy has got to be high on something. No, really. He wasn't panting or anything. 

  I ran and ran until that guy finally caught up with me. He grabbed me around my slim waist and pinned my arms to my sides, " Let go of me you stupid drug addict!!!" I yelled at him. He twisted me to the ground. I was sprawled on my back and he held my arms to the ground as he straddled my waist. My legs were too worn out to kick him. I twisted, but he wouldn't let me go, " If you don't let go of me I will make sure that you will not be able to use your left hand for a week," I said angrily as a glared at him, "Why are you fleeing us?" he demanded, " Fleeing you?! Fleeing you?! Why the hell do you think I'm running away from you in the first place?! Think about it like this. I don't know where the hell I am, barely know who you and your friend even are, I see you with weapons, what the HELL is a girl gonna do when she finds herself in this situation?! Eh?! What the hell is she going to do?!" I yelled at him. He flinched but didn't get off me. A thought struck my cunning mind, " How far off is the nearest dwelling?" I asked him intently , " Ten miles," he said, " Can elves hear as far as ten miles away?" "Sometimes," he answered uneasily. I took a deep breath and began screaming at the top of my lungs, " HELP!! HELP!! RAPIST!!! RAPIST!!! HELP!!! AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" " Stop shrieking!" he said as he shook me. Oooo, this guy was really pissing me off! "I'll shriek all I want!" I leaned over to his left and bit down hard on his long hand. He winced and I let go, "How long are you going to stay like this?!" I asked angrily, " Until you give in," He said with determination. I laughed bitterly, " Give into what? Defeat? I would rather die. So ya know what? Kill me now and spare me the sympathy!" I yelled, " I have never in all of my 300 years of living, have ever met a edhel so… so.." he trailed off looking for the right word or words, " Well, spit it out," I said with a frown. He made a frustrated sound, " So bain, yet hostile and livid when someone is trying to speak with her," said the guy who was obviously a bit pissed off by now. I gave another sour laugh, " I have to agree with you on that one." I said with a wry smile, " I've never seen such a good looking guy whose hobby seemed to be chasing after girls!" He frowned at me and it dawned on me of who he was. It was Legolas and the other guy was Aragorn, "Brannon Legolas ion ned Brannon Thranduil. Mae govannen," I said with a stiff smile. No matter how hot this guy is, I ain't givin' in. " Who are you?" he asked, " Im? Im?" I laughed, " Im i' Elentari," and that was the last thing I remember saying after a darkness consumed me.

   Even with my eyes closed, I could feel that I was in a room with someone either next to me or above me. I slowly opened my eyes to see Legolas leaning over me, "AAHHH!" I shouted as I jerked away. My eyes were wide and I placed a hand on my heart to calm its frantic beating, " Please don't do that again nin Brannon," I gasped. He laughed and I suddenly realized that I was wearing an azure blue, wispy night dress that was nearly see through. I squeaked and hid beneath the sheets. He laughed again and said, "Do not worry Elentari, I will not hurt you," laughter danced in his eyes and I found myself leaning towards him and he was leaning towards me, " Nin…… meleth…." I found myself whispering our lips nearly met, our eyes half closed when the sensible part of me violently jerked me back to reality," I'm terribly sorry milady. I shouldn't have done th-" I pressed my finger to his lips, " Avo'osto, nin Brannon," I whispered. Legolas smiled and took both of my hands in his.

    Later that day, Legolas was showing me around Rivendell. He was dressed in this chestnut colored robe ( e.g.i. FOTR) and I was dressed in a simple red wine colored dress that flowed like water when I walked. He pointed out different things that I seared into my brain. " How long was I asleep nin Brannon?" I asked him. " 8 days," he answered. We met up with Aragorn and I bowed my head slightly while they embraced. Legolas stepped back from Aragorn and took my hand in his, " This, Aragorn, is Lady Elentari," I looked up. His deep brown eyes met my silvery jade ones, " I'm sorry about what happened earlier Elessar," I apologized. He looked at me in slight shock. Uh oh. I just called him Elessar. That was bad. I'm not supposed to know him in the first place. I bit my lip. He looked at me with curiosity and distrust. Then he just walked away.

I glanced at Legolas, " I think I said something wrong nin Brannon," I whispered.

   The next day I woke up to find Legolas right next to me. I instantly scooted over to the other side of the bed as fast as possible, taking the silk sheets with me. That left Legolas bare chested with only gray silk pants. Holy crap! I was in a bed with, with… LEGOLAS!! I was sitting up, staring at him as I clutched the sheets to my chest. Legolas stirred and I got so freaked out that I fell of the huge bad with a yelp. Legolas woke up and looked over the edge to see me on my ass with the silk sheet swirled around me and the night dress had crept up to my hips. I blushed and tugged my skirt down to my knees. My eyes were wide with embarrassment as he chuckled at the sight of me. He got up and swept me into his arms and held me tight as he set me onto the bed, " What is the meaning of this?!" I hissed. He cocked his head to the side and smiled that heart thudding smile that made me weak inside. " There aren't any other rooms, so Brannon Elrond said that we must share a room," he replied, " Well couldn't you sleep on the couch?" I said as I indicated to the chaise longue near the huge window. He laughed, "Does it not please you that Prince Legolas even considered-" My cheeks flushed, " Nin Brannon! Avo' le dare nautha that Im innas, innas-" He silenced me by putting a finger to my lips as I fumed, " I have to go see Lord Elrond. Keep out of trouble. I will come right back," he said with a gentle smile. I sighed, " Im innas dar," He kissed my brow and got off the bed and pulled on a shirt. With another smile, he left. I sat on the bed and closed my eyes.

    After a few moments, I got up and went to the wardrobe. I opened it and pulled out a hunter green dress that had an oval cut with gold trim. The skin tight sleeves ended at my elbows. There was a golden band then a billowing sleeve with the same color. In the back there was a gold cress cross pattern that tightened the dress. I slipped  into a pair of black shoes and sat at the vanity and brushed my hair until it gleamed. I put it into a half ponytail with a delicate gold ringlet. 

   Legolas came in with a slightly serious expression while I was sitting on the chaise longue. I looked up from my book as he sat down next to me, " What did you go see Brannon Elrond about?" I asked him. He silently looked away as I put my book down, "Legolas, what's wrong?" I asked him. Okay, he was seriously freaking me out, "Legolas?!" I asked him franticly as I shook his shoulders, "Aphado nin," he said quietly. I stood up and he did too, " I'm not going anywhere Legolas. What is going on?!" He didn't answer. Instead, he took my hand and led me out the door. He led me down several halls and into a room with lavish décor. I bowed my head slightly with respect when I saw Elrond, " Mae govannen nin Brannon," I said. I saw him smile slightly, "Welcome nin sell," he replied. I looked up, confused, " Sell?" " I am adopting you," he said. My eyes widened, " Adopt? But why nin Brannon?" I asked still confused, "According to an ancient prophecy, you are the edel priestess. Lady Galadriel shall pass on to you Nenya, the Ring of Adamant, her mind control and the power to become the next Lady of Light. I shall pass on to you the power of fore sight and healing. At first we thought that Arwen was the next, but the prophecy says that the edel would fall in love with the crown prince of Mirkwood," he indicated towards Legolas who hadn't left my side, " And seeing that you do not have a father, I shall take you in," " Dar nin Brannon ada. How did you know that I lost my own ada?" " You speak in your sleep when you are distressed," he answered with a fond smile. I looked down at the ground and blushed. Oh gawd, I probably said something about me loving Legolas and the part of the prophecy that said I would fall in love with Leggie here, was made up. Ooohhh I feel like such a fool!

     Elrond dismissed us and we walked out, arm in arm. I glanced at him and while I blushed, looked away. Poor Legolas! Now he wouldn't be surprised or anything when he finally falls in love. Now he knows that he's gonna have a baby with me…. Baby….

     Legolas led me to a courtyard with a maze made of lavish brick walls with green ivy clinging to them. He led me into the maze with a mischievous smile. I laughed as he playfully pulled me in, ignoring our status. We walked through the maze, Legolas leading. We ended up in the center where there was a beautiful fountain and ivory seats. Legolas sat down and beckoned me to come beside me. When I was about to sit alongside him, an arrow whizzed past my face and struck a brick wall, " Why is there attack in a place of refuge?" I asked him as he stood up and protectively stood in front of me, " Leave trespasser!" shouted a she-elf that stood on the brick wall, "Annuli," Legolas called, " Why are you here? You are forbidden from theses grounds," " That outsider is trying to steal you away," she said, glaring at me, " Oh piss off," I said, " You're just being paranoid. You depend on your weapons to draw blood of another. You don't have it in you to kill me," She glowered at me, " I could kill you with my bare hands," she said as she jumped down and stood right in front of me. She was a bit shorter then me. Meaning… she was only half elf, " I could kill you with one," I challenged. I turned around and began to walk away when she suddenly lunged at me from behind. I whipped around and grabbed her by the throat with one hand. I held her several feet up off the ground. She clawed at my hand and made a strangled, gargling noise, " That's enough Elentari," said Legolas from behind me. I let her go and she crumpled to the ground, gasping for breath, " Weakling," I muttered. She glared at me, her green eyes full of contempt, "I am no weakling!" she said, " Since you are half-elven you are," I corrected her. She stared at me, her eyes doubling in size, " H- how di-did y-you know?!" she stammered. I cocked my eyebrow, " I can sense it," with that Legolas took me by the elbow and led me out. He took me yet to another garden, this one more hidden, more secluded. I looked at him suspiciously. He merely smiled that melting smile and I felt my knees go weak. I sunk down on to an elegant bench.


End file.
